Soul eater next
by IndieradioCU
Summary: Soul eater next se voudrait comme une suite au manga soul eater. Les personnages seront donc confrontés à de nouveaux problèmes.
1. Chapter 1

"C'était Sous le soleil harassant et éprouvant de ce jour de de printemps que maka, soul, blackstar, kid, tsubaki, liz et patti s'étaient donnée rendez vous devant l'imposant établissement du Shinigami. Il était 14h et les cours aillaient bientôt reprendre./p  
"« - Salut. Dit blackstar d'un ton confiant et souriant. Les autres lui répondirent avec la même expression et les mêmes mots comme depuis maintenant deux semaines. S'était devenus un automatisme de se saluer ainsi. Car, En effet, ce le qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils paraissaient heureux et apaisées. Car oui, ils avaient oublié, oubliée le temps, le temps des guerres, des affrontements, de la folie. C'était presque vital pour eu d'oublier. A eu, à qui leur avait été arraché leur vie d'ado moyen d'occident. Vint en premier le cours avec stein portant sur l'âme des animaux et leur compatibilité intra espèce et extra espèce. Le cours fut intéressent. Quoi qu'un peut usant. C'est là que, vers 15h. Une annonce faite par le nouveau gérant de l'école résonna à travers les salles voutées du collège. « le nouvel élève évoquée il y a une semaine va arriver d'ici un quart d'heure. Tachez de l'accueillir de manière à qu'il s'intègre très bien dans son nouveau collège. » L'annonce eu l'effet d'un tirage de la presse à sensation. Tout le collège se mit en ébullition. Les élèves criaient, parlaient, hallucinaient./p  
" « - Quoi ? déjà ! il devait arriver à 17h s'exclama kid.  
p" – pff voulait sûrement faire sont intéressent dit blackstar avec arrogance et jalousie. Blackstar en voulait à tout ceux qui se faisaient remarquer. C'était là de la simple jalousie de « popularité ». Blackstar a pour principal but d'être respecté et populaire. Son combat contre le kinshin d'il y a deux semaine a donc été une aubaine pour lui. Son obsession à devenir une star faisait de lui un des élèves les moins investit dans son travail de « mangeur d'âme. La cloche sonna. Les élèves se rendirent dans leurs salles de cours. Cette fois ci. Le groupe de maka avait marie comme prof pour l'heure de cours de 16h à 17h. Le cours commença lorsque soudain le chef d'établissement rentra. « - Voici le nouvel 'élève de shibusen, je vous le demande de bien l'accueillir. – Absolument acquiesça marie. – Tien mettez vous donc à côté de maka albarn dit ! La directrice montra du doigt une tête coiffée de cheveux blond cendrée qui souriait du fait d'accomplir une tâche. L'élève monta les marches de l'amphithéâtre puis posa ses affaire à côté du dit élève. – moi c'est holden Coxon. heureux de faire ta connaissance ! – bienvenu à shibusen lui répondit maka sur un ton chaleureux. – Hé toit le nouveau, pourqoui t'est pas avec ton partenaire, t'en a pas dit soul ? – Non c'est juste qu'il arrive après, en fait on n'habite dans deux villes différentes. – ah oui, t'est d'ou ? - du Nebraska, près d'omaha. Mais j'ai des origines britanniques du côté de ma mère – Soul et Holden ! Je sais que vous trépigniez tous d'impatience à l'idée de parler à Holden mais j'aimerai que vous attendiez la fin des cours. Les deux élèves se turent. A la fin des cours le groupe que vous connaissez bien se retrouve dans les couloirs. « - Il ne devrait pas tarder. Dit Holden. – Comment ca « il » ? Rétorqua kid. Mon arme pardi ! Tient justement. Holden fit un vif geste pointant un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans qui s'avançait dans le couloir. – Hé Holden ! Sa va ? Attend, tu t'es déjà fait des potes on dirait. - Oui on commence à se connaître. Lui répondit Holden d'un ton quelque peut gêné. Comme s'il il avait besoin d'une autorisation pour le dire. Maka lui sourit en gage de confiance – Je me présente, je suis Tarvis Klein. L'arme de Holden. – Au fait, t'as pus voir notre baraque ? Elle est pas mal du tout. – Non, je n'ai fait qu'assister au cours. – Cool. Bon faut que j'te la montre. – Vous rentrez chez vous ? Dit Soul – Oui. Répondit Holden - par contre comment fait on pour la cuisine ? - Merde j'ai oubliée moi aussi. Fit Travis. – C'est pas grave vous pouvez venir chez nous. Dit soul d'un ton consciencieux. – Ce serait cool, Qu' est ce que tend dis Hold ?. (Tarvis avait pour habitude de diminuer son nom) – Je suis carrément partant. Lui Répondit Holden d'un ton confiant et presque excité. Ils se dirigaient donc vers la maison de maka. Marchant dans les rues calmes à l'architecture extravagante de death city./p

" 22h30. Les invitées n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Tous profitaient allègrement de cette nuit de mai. Certains discutaient. D'autre profitaient du morceau qui passe. « c'est super ce truc. C'est quoi ? dit patty en se déancheant – Sa c'est du The Police, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal. – Hé c'est quoi se truc de papy sérieux dit blackstar le nez encore dans son plat. – Hé comment t'ose critiquer the police ?! Blackstar se vit prendre par son torse. –Hé arrêtez, lâche le Travis. – Oh ce n'est rien, avec blackstar sa se passe toujours comme sa lui répondit maka d'un air serein. Il se déroula un pitoyable et comique spectacle : Blackstar et Travis vociféraient des jugements sans fondement ou sans que ni tête à l'égard de l'un ou de l'autre et se jetaient même de la nourriture. La salle bénéficiait d'un bon éclairage. Toute la salle ? Non. Seul un coin prêt du frigo était sombre. Personne n'y allait. C'est alors que Tarvis, en pleine discorde avec blackstar. Y vit une personne semblable à son partenaire qui tenait une chose pointue. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'une demi-seconde, quand soudain blackstar ses affaires brutales avec blackstar. A 23h 35 tout le monde était rentrée. Il faisait nuit noire. Très noire. Depuis que la lune à été envelopée de la folie d'Ashura. Il faisait très sombre. L'astre ne semblait qu'une énorme tache imposante parmi les milles étoiles trop insuffisantes à l'éclairage urbain. – Hold, tu crois que j t'ai pas vu ? Holden se mit à transpirer et a trembler : - de quoi ? – Tu sais, et tu m'avais promis. – Hum, parc que tu crois que c'est facile de s'arrêter ? dit il d'un ton énervé. – je sais, seulement sa pourrait devenir très grave. » Les deux ne parlèrent plus jusque à chez eux./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dans la matinée a eu lieu une réunion des spartoi ainsi que les nouveaux collégiens et la directrice. : « - Bonjour tout le monde, si je suis ici c'est dans un but informatif. Vous êtes membres des Spartoi. Et comme vous le savez, les deux nouveaux élèves sont seulement des premières étoiles. C'est pour cela que vous tous allez testez et évaluez le niveau de nos chers nouveaux élèves ici présent. La mission est donc la suivante : un simple hors la loi à été repéré non loin d'Ottawa. Il s'agit en fait d'un ancien policier devenus criminel. – Mais cela veut dire que la folie est revenue ? dit le shinigami. – Pas exactement. En vérité la folie ne peut pas disparaître. Elle est invincible. Lorsque un être puissant influent comme le grand dévoreur et sous l'emprise de la folie, un grand nombre d'être deviennent à leur tour fous. Mais quand personne ne s'oppose réellement à l'ordre mondial. Celle ci devient rare et marginale. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce genre de cas. Mais ton père ne te la pas fais savoir ? – A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas. – Très bien, nous acceptons la mission dit maka. » Les voilas donc partis pour Le canada à dos de scythe, ou de death scythe ou autre. Sauf pour Tarvis et Holden bien sur. Qui sont des inexpérimentés  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p


	2. Chapter 2

Les armes et leurs meister était arrivées dans la banlieue d'Ottawa depuis déjà 20 minutes. Il faisait froid malgré la saison.

« - Maka, tu te sers de ta détection là ? dit son arme soul.

\- Oui rien à signaler.

\- Sa fait déjà longtemps qu'on marche non ?

\- Vingt minutes, seulement vingt minutes dit maka, ennuyé d'avoir affaire à cet impatient.

\- C'est bizzare qu'ils nous envoient comme sa presque totalement incognito

\- Mouais, faut croire que la directrice de Shibusen aime faire les choses à sa manière

\- Par Ici dit maka.

.

\- Tu l'a trouvée ?

\- Oui ! »

Le groupe s'avança alors vers une maison semblable aux autres maisons de cette allée. Sauf que celle-ci paraissait largement abandonnée. Elles avait les vitres brisées et On ne pouvait y voire.

«- Il y a quelqu'un ? dit Maka d'un ton autoritaire

\- Oh vous êtes la pour moi, vous êtes collant les mioches de shibusen.

\- Nous sommes là pour t'arrêter.

\- Très bien. »

L'homme enlevât sa veste. Qui cachait une sorte de mitrailleuse « gattling » greffé à son bras droit. Il tira dans le tas. Ne touchant personne. C'est alors que le nouveau meister ordonna à son arme de se transformer. C'était la première fois que l'on voyait son arme en action. Et pour une transformation, celle ci fut plutôt inédite. Il s'agissait là non pas d'une vraie arme mais, d'une guitare stratocaster électrique. Elle était rouge vif. Le modèle semblait parfaitement s'adapter à l'anatomie de son meister.

« - Alors là j'suis bluffé dit blackstar

\- Et comment.

Les garçons s'ameutèrent devant l'étrange scythe qu'était celle du duo Holden/Travis

\- Hé je vous rappelle que nous avons un adversaire dit maka, d'un ton énervé. »

En effet. Le policier tira une deuxième rafale qui touchât l'épaule de blackstar. La réaction fut immédiate. Comme un détonateur Maka et soul se jetèrent sur leur ennemi. Le combat fut au corps à corps. Maka parvint finalement à trancher de façon très superficielle le basin de l'adversaire. Le policier très énervé s'apprêtais déjà à tirez une autre rafale. Prédisant l'action Holden avait changé son intrument. Il s'agisait maintenant d'une basse. Il joua un riff au tempo relaché et lent. Le policier se mit à perdre ses forces et à ralentir sa manoeuvre. Blackstar, saisissant l'opportunité, trancha deux fois au torse de l'ennemi avec son grappin faucheur. « - donne-lui le coup de grâce hold ! Holden s'approcha d'un pas furtif vers le repentit déjà amoché, puis, le toucha le torse avec le manche de la basse : « - transmission. » Cria, holden. la longueur d'âme de Travis pénétra dans la chair et le corps du policier et le meister joua plusieurs notes. Il ne résista pas longtemps à la puissance de la longuer d'âme de Travis. C'était la fin. Ils avaient réussi la mission.


End file.
